Traveler
by sfbreese
Summary: Harry Potter's twin sister, Samantha is a traveler. The first in one thousand years to be born to the wizarding world. Read her story as she criss-crosses through time and witness some of the most explosive events in wizard history. Please R&R.


**AUTHORS NOTE**:

I made this little timeline so you understand the dates I am using. It's a bit different from the stories because I wanted to make everything happen a little closer to now-a-days.

**1952** Tom Riddle enters Hogwarts School

**1959 **Tom Riddle graduates Hogwarts School

**1967 **James Potter, Lily Evans, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin (etc) enter Hogwarts School

**1974 **The above graduates from Hogwarts

**1979 **Lily Evans and James Potter marry

**1989 **Harry Potter and his twin sister, Samantha Lilian is born.

**1990 **Lily and James Potter die by the hands of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named

**2000 **Harry and Samantha Potter enter Hogwarts School

-

Title: Traveler.

Rating: T

The usual disclaimer: I am using a general idea created by Audrey Niffenegger for the Time Traveler's Wife. Harry Potter and it's world was created JK Rowling. I own nothing but this story and Samantha Potter. Any other original characters are just used to bring the story along. Nothing for profit, of course. If I created Harry Potter, i'd be a lot richer then I am now. So without further ado, here is chapter one.

-

On July 31, 1989 at 2:02 in the morning, Harry James Potter was born. Two minutes later, his sister, Samantha Lilian Potter made her entrance into the world, than with a pop, she disappeared...

On August 16, 2008, a baby girl appeared with a pop in a sandbox outside of Cardiff, Wales in front of six startled kids and four scared nannies who were watching them. She was there, by all accounts a newborn, for five minutes and twenty-seven seconds. A lady held the crying baby in her arms, wrapped up in a blanket which would have been used for a picnic, and held her while they waited for the police to arrive. But, this baby, had other plans and just as she appeared, with that pop, she disappeared, leaving the nice lady holding a checkered blanket and an unbelievable story to tell to everyone who would lend an ear.

... then she was back, safe in her mother's grateful arms, in exactly the right place in exactly the right time.

* * *

August 1st, 1989

Dear Professor Dumbledore,

I know, I know.. you have been asking me to call you Albus since the day I graduated but, to me you'll always be the headmaster who gave me detention for....

well, i'm sure you remember....

Sir, you asked me once to tell you when it started and it has. Already. My daughter wasn't even a moment old when she disappeared and I don't think i'll ever forget it. It amazes me to think that all the times we've had together, she has yet to even experiance.

I will leave you here, i'm sure we'll be seeing you soon. Lily sends her love,

_JAMES POTTER_

* * *

August 4, 1989

6:00 pm

Samantha is 4 days old and also, 12 (second year at Hogwarts School)

The older girl pops into the kitchen clad in her Hogwarts School uniform with it's tie of gold and maroon. Her hair is red and messy and her hands are stained with the ink she uses to write her reports. To Lily and James Potter, she is beautiful. But then again, she always has been. They've been seeing her at different points of her life for most of their lives.

"Mum? Daddy?" the girl asks.

"Hi honey." Lily says and rushes to her daughter. She scoops her up in a hug and thinks to herself, I can not wait to see her grow like this. To send her to school and hope she remembers to write. This girl who is my daughter and isn't yet.

"I miss you." Samantha whispers in her mother's hair because she can't help herself.

She breaks from her mother and rushes to her her father, falling into his arms.

She can not tell them but she wants to, every time.

But for right now she's too busy marveling how much Harry looks exactly like James.

She does this too... every time.

* * *

October 31, 1990

Halloween.

Samantha is one and also, 25.

I've been doing this for so long. I've come so far in twenty-five years and i've never been here. I've seen it from the outside. I've seen it from between the slats of the stairs. I've ran and hid when I saw him turning to the stairs only to pop away a second later.

I hear it now, something i've heard many times before and can never forget.

The soft music playing.

I can almost feel his arms holding me to his chest and my father whispering to me "Sssh little one. It's time for bed." I couldn't sleep that day, maybe baby Samantha knew deep down what was coming.

I don't want to look.

He put me in the closet then, hiding me within the jackets and Wellington boots and things stored there. I'm back here but he doesn't look to see.

Baby me cries out and I reach out and hold the little one, softening her cries. I wonder if i'm the reason he never found me.

I hear him kill my father then. I hear him go after my mother and I can't even move. I can not change the things I yearn most to change. It is not allowed.

I hear him kill my mother. I hear the curse. I hear her fall. He turns to my brother.

He fails.

and then I am gone.

-


End file.
